Anger to Passion
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: Caroline is unable to cope with the sudden information that has come to light. See needs someone to blame and finds the easiest person in the world to blame...


I LOVE KLAROLINE! HONESTLY, I DO! They are so amazing and those damn writers are just killing me. I need them together. I mean, I NEED Them together! Anyway, start reading. And enjoy!

* * *

The day's events played in Caroline's mind thousands of times, Jeremy died; Elena losing it, Damon telling Elena to turn off her humanity. It was like she playing a part in a badly written T.V. Show; everything went wrong; everyone was dying. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the sorrow; the guilt. She wanted to kill someone, drink live. And there was only one person in the world that she could blame.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Klaus

She basically appeared at the Mikaelson Mansion within seconds of the thought crossing her mind. She ran to the door, almost breaking it down. Storming in she saw stacks of drawings scattered on a table that lay in the middle of the room. Her emotions got the best of her when she violently began throwing the papers off the table and ripped them to shreds.

Klaus however, was less than startled with the noises that came from the living room; walking down stairs he expected to see Rebekah throwing one of her fits. Complaining whatever it was the teenage girls complained about. Much to his surprise, he nearly fell over when he saw Caroline was the one who began the entire ruckus. He walked down the stairs a little faster towards Caroline, both confused and excited.

'Love, is the mess really necessary?' Klaus said grabbing her attention

'You! You destroyed everything! Mystic Falls was such a happy place until you came. Everyone died when you got here. It's all your fault!' Caroline shouted as she destroyed anything she could get her hands on

'Darling, talk to me. What's going on?' Klaus said trying to understand what exactly drove her to this

'I hate you. I hate everything you do. Everything you are!' She continued shouting as she held back the tears that so rudely made their way to her eyes

'Caroline.' Klaus said as he embraced her trying to stop her from causing any more damage but also to comfort her in the time of need

Caroline pleaded for Klaus to release her as he cradled her against his chest, not listening to her shouts or commands. Finally giving in, the tears fell violently from her eyes as her knees hit the ground; Klaus fell with her as her tears stuck to his shirt. He ran his hand through her hair, whispering for her to calm down and try to stop crying. He wasn't sure if she could actually hear him over the tears but he kept talking.

They stayed on the floor holding each other until she had no tears left to fall. Klaus remained intact, never loosening his around the blond. Finally, he moved their bodies; he went to the couch and rested his head on the arm rest as she fell to his chest. Her hand fisted his shirt as she laid on his chest, feeling his hand latch onto her forearm as they lay in silence taking in the feeling of them together.

'Are you going to explain to me, what exactly is wrong, love?' Klaus said dragging on the word 'love' longer than he typical did

Caroline wasn't sure why she stormed in and trashed the place, she wanted to just yell at him; show off her anger with her voice but it got out of hand. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to do was destroy his house and end up lying on his chest. She took in a deep breathe that she had no use for and sat up trying anything but to not face Klaus.

'That's how it is?' Klaus asked almost upset, 'Are you ever going to stop coming to me when you are upset or when you are part of some of the Salvatores and Gilberts plan?'

'You don't deserve anything that you get.' Caroline said still angered

Klaus had it with her smart ass comments; he flipped them; so she was now lying underneath him and him on top of her. He had one hand against her waist, holding her into the cushion; preventing her from moving while his other hand went above her head.

'Don't you take your anger with the Doppleganger and the Salvatores out on me. I had nothing to do with the little scheme that you all tried pulling off, if you don't remember correctly; I was trapped in a box. Sweetheart, if it was up to me; I would have protected you at all costs. Trust me, when I say that darling.' Klaus said angered but was unable to be the with Caroline staring at him

Caroline looked into his eyes as he spoke in a soft tone, she hit a nerve with the last sentence she said to him and immediately regretted it. She had been too focused on what everyone else had lost and forgot about what Klaus had lost. His brother—brothers, mother; father, everyone that he had ever loved left him.

'I have never laid a single finger on you, even after the numerous times that you made me look like a fool. I let it go.' Klaus said upset and hurt

Caroline looked at the grip he had on her waist and finally back in his eyes without even thinking about it her lips touched his, firm and softly. He didn't respond to the kiss at first, he was shocked that after the months of dreaming about her lips on his, it was actually happening. Finally, mentally kicking himself; his hands grabbed at her body. One latching in her blond locks, the kiss was deep and long. Almost deadly.

Suddenly Caroline felt a change of scenery and was shocked when his lips moved to her neck and she saw they were no longer in the living room but in a bedroom. By the time Klaus had begun removing her shirt she was already putty in his hands. Carefully, removing her bra; he placed small light kisses along her breasts. He took his time pleasuring each breast to its fullest extent. Her moans drove him insane.

While he was in the midst of ravishing her breast, he managed to slip her underwear and jeans off her slim body without her being any the smartest. Realizing that she was now completely nude and he was still fully clothed, she grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and gracefully lifted it off his body. Running her nails down his toned chest, she toyed with his belt bucket and finally managed to get his pants off just in the nick of time.

He gave her a small kiss on her lips as he slowly entered her, gasping as he finally felt her warm core around his member. He put his hands above her head for support, moving with slow but firm thrusts each reaching further depths into her. Their eyes stayed connected. Her legs now bent over his hips and her hands sprawled out of her body, one locked in his hair while the other held his back. She pulled his lips back into a kiss but it was quickly interrupted when she jerked her face away from. Shouting his name in pure ecstasy, she came. He starred into with so much satisfaction; he made her feel this way. He made her experience love. Unable to last any longer, he came grunting into her neck.

Collapsing on top of her, there was nothing to be said between the two. That or because they were so completely out of breath that they couldn't even began to form words. Her hands remained locked in his hair as he planted a small kiss on her shoulder.

He maneuvered himself from her body and laid next to her as she laid on his chest and hooked her leg around his.

'I'm still mad at you.' Caroline said

Klaus smiled as he spoke, 'Love, you can be mad at me for a thousand times but nothing will ever change that.'


End file.
